The Risk of Mending A Broken Heart
by DontLookAtMeItWasHim
Summary: Amelia has been searching for a replacement ever since Steve came back, someone who was smart enough and strong enough to take up the task of being Shield's big sister. And that's when she found Lydia Osborn, a U.S. Marine Sniper with a unique gift that caught Amelia's eye... Amelia/Steve, OC/Still yet to be decided! Sequel to The Risk We Pay For Love! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is the sequel with a new OC! I hope you like the way I did this, because I do!**

Chapter One

Amelia watched the woman closely... Her blonde hair curled so it was barely above her collarbone, the light blue dress bringing out her green eyes that were stuck behind broad glasses. The dress she wore was tight fitting until her waist, where it naturally flowed until the ground; a slit leading up to her mid thigh; no one would suspect that the woman actually had a pistol and two combat knives under that dress.

But Amelia did... She knew because she had been watching this woman for months now and she had only come to the conclusion that she would be the perfect replacement for her.

"Why do keep coming to these things?" Steve whispered into the doctor's ear, not feeling comfortable in the crowded room.

It was the third gala this month and Steve was beginning to get annoyed.

Smirking, Amelia pressed closer to the soldier; leaning into his ear so that he lips touched his neck, causing him to shiver. "Because of that woman over there in the blue dress... She's a bodyguard for some rich man named; Richard Clegor."

"And we are stalking her because...?" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at his beloved.

"She's going to replace me at Shield." Amelia simply stated, her eyes going back to the woman. "But just to make sure... I've organized a little test."

Before Steve could ask her what she met, five butlers drew out their guns and shot the ceiling; causing several screams.

The soldier was quick to protect his love, covering her with his own body. Amelia placed her hand on his shoulder and pointed towards the woman they had been watching only seconds before, telling him to watch her.

Before the butlers even got out their guns, the woman walked over to the first one and knocked him out quickly. After the shots had been fired; she then proceeded to reach within her dress and taken out her two combat knives and unarmed the other two. Picking up the unconscious butler's pistol, the woman pointed then at the remaining attackers.

"Put down your guns slowly, and no one will get hurt. " Her voice was calm, soothing almost. It was almost like she was singing a lullaby to a young child, it just seemed to be at a constant calm.

The two men shared a look and pointed their guns at her. The redhead speaking for the both of them. "I don't think you have the-"

Two shots fired, the woman had shot the gun holders through the knees; making them crippled. "I don't care much for your tone."

Slowly everyone stood up, Steve and Amelia slightly impressed of how well the woman had dealt with the situation.

Folding his arms, Steve nodded. "Okay, what's her name?"

"Lydia Amunet Osborn," She grinned, hooking her arm with his and walking slowly towards Lydia. "A U.S. Marine sniper with a very unique gift... She has eidetic memory, she can remember anything she reads, hears and sees."

"Now I know why you like her so much," He laughed, smiling as they caught up to the Marine.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Lydia turned to meet the eyes of a handsome couple that everyone would recognize if they read any history book about World War Two. Raising an eyebrow, the woman put her pistol back into it's holster while disengaging the other and throw it to the ground. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." The beautiful woman grinned, looking up at the man she clung to. "I'm Amelia, this is my husband; Steve-"

"I know who you are," Lydia deadpanned. "Just kind of thought, you know, you were dead."

Steve cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile as his wife pursed her lips; studying the Marine closely before replying. "Yes, well... Officially we aren't alive. But that's not why we are here, we are here to talk to you. I have a proposition for you and I don't think you'll decline."

"Oh?" The Marine raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. "And what makes you so confident? Do you know how much Mr. Clegor is paying me?"

"Yes, but I think that you find it as unsatisfying as I think it is." Amelia took a step forward, unhooking her arm with Steve's. "I know all about what you and your husband did while in the Marines, all those missions... I'm offering a similar proposition, but not as a soldier."

Lydia was openly tense from the mention of her dead husband. "What do you mean?"

Taking another step forward so the doctor could whisper in Lydia's ear, a smirk graced Amelia's lips. "I'm giving you a personal invitation to a front row seat to the biggest show on earth... Shield."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I will be very disappointed," The doctor sighed, tucking her long hair behind her ear. "I have high hopes for you, Lydia Osborn."

Chewing her lip, the Marine nodded. "If it's better than bodyguard with a man with a large walter with a larger ego, then you have a deal."

Amelia grinned, turning back to her husband and dug through the inside of his jacket, when she turned back around; the doctor held a card. "Be here tomorrow morning, before eight. Show them the card and they should let you right in."

Lydia studied the card closely, it only said Shield and on the back held an address. Looking back up, the Marine saw that the infamous couple had left. She looked around, only seeing her employer walked towards her with a sour face as always.

"The nerve! I plan on suing the host to this party! How dare he-"

"I quit." Lydia cut him off, turning on her heel and leaving before Richard could argue.

She didn't live far from the gala, she could easily walk there; it was only about a quarter of a mile.

Reaching her apartment, Lydia started to throw off her shoes and take off the holster and gun, then went to take off her dress.

Walking around her apartment in only black lace underwear, the woman walked towards the pictures on the wall. There was one with her and her parents, her best friends and fellow Marines. But mainly the wall was covered with pictures of her and her husband; Jared Osborn.

When they were first dating, when they got engaged, when they got married. The newest one was about six years old; two months before he died.

She, Jared and the rest of their team had gathered around to take a picture. They all were in their uniforms in Afghanistan, where they were station for the time being.

Life was so much simpler for them back then... All they had to do was follow orders and try to stay alive.

Reaching forward, Lydia took a picture off the wall. It was only Jared in it this time... He was smiling comfortably at the camera, knowing that Lydia was taking it. They were in Central Park, babysitting Lydia's niece and nephew while their parents were buying groceries. It was the first time they had talked about having children and they both agreed that when they got out of the Marines that they would start trying...

Lydia traced the picture with her fingers, her throat swelling with emotion. "Am I doing the right thing, Jared?"

Of course there was answer, but Lydia wish there was.

Sighing, the Marine put down the picture and walked to her bedroom; not even bothering to put on any pajamas and climbed into bed.

000

The next morning, Lydia didn't even bother showering; only combed through her hair. She changed into a sports bra and loose black tank, with neon pink fitness bootie short and Nike's; it was her usual attire. She wasn't much for wearing pants, they were too constricting and barely owned any. She did have lots of shorts, yoga pants and tights... It's just what she was comfortable in.

Lydia climbed into her 2009 black Camaro around seven-thirty and peeled out of the parking garage quickly; following her GPS to the address that was on the back of the card. It was about a twenty minute drive to this large building, there was a checkpoint and Lydia drove up to it.

There were several guards dressed in combat clothes, holding guns.

"Identification." A man ordered.

Holding out the card, the Marine took note to the fact that the man had his finger on the trigger. Studying the card closely, suddenly it flashed into a identification card. The man nodded and handed it back to Lydia, letting her pass without any problems.

The building was truly an amazing sight. Huge and covered with reflective windows and as she pulled up to the entrance, Lydia saw that there was a man waiting for her.

Parking the car, the man just simply walked to the driver's side and took Lydia's place and drove it towards the parking lot.

Blinking a few times, the soldier shrugged and turned towards the building. But as she entered, she only saw a single desk with a male typing away on a computer. There was no one around and the desk attendant didn't even look up from the keyboard as he pointed to the elevator behind him. "The very top floor."

"Good Morning to you, too" Lydia grumbled, walking into the elevator.

She noticed that the elevator was more glass and could look out at other buildings, it was actually an amazing sight. Lydia watched as the other building got further away, then looked up at the sky. It had been a long time since she just looked at the sky...

The elevator dinged and Lydia heard two men entered, after a few more floors; two more men entered into the elevator. Without turning around, Lydia could hear the men rest their hands on their weapons; shifting one foot to the other.

Sighing, the soldier finally turned and looked between the men; looking bored. "Four bodyguards for little old me? What do you think I'll do? Destroy the place?"  
The one closest to the doors looked over his shoulder, giving her a casual tone. "Fury says you're on the threat list and we can't take any chances."

"Fury?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, but no one answered.

They remained silent until the doors dinged opened and revealed a huge lab, with dozens of workers running about, but then there was Amelia. She was sitting at her desk in the middle of the room, talking with her husband about something. Steve was leaning against the desk, his back to the elevator.

Without even waiting for the bodyguards to move, the soldier shoved past them and walked straight to Amelia; dodging scientists.

Hearing the elevator, the doctor looked away from her husband and smiled at Lydia. "I'm glad you decided to join Shield."

"Glad that I'm seen as a threat." She pointed to the guards behind her.

Steve turned around and nodded. "According to your teammates, you could take down Shield without any problems."

The soldier remained stone faced as she crossed her arms. "Don't talk about them or my time in the Marines."

She watched as Amelia gave her husband a pointed look before walking around her desk; showing off the skin tight black dress and red heels. The doctor hooked her arm with Lydia's and lead her towards her private office. "I apologize for my husband, he used to having casual conversations with soldiers about their service in the military..."

Lydia didn't reply, only let the woman lead her to the office.

As soon as the door closed, Amelia smiled at the soldier; walking over to the desk. She opened a draw and held out a tablet. "This is the most important item in Shield history... This tablet as any and all information about everything about Shield, the S.S.R. and it's now yours. You are going to memorize everything on here while you train."

"Train?" Lydia raised an eyebrow, grabbing the tablet and scanning through it.

"You may be a great soldier," The doctor took a seat at her desk and crossed her legs. "And in my experience? Soldiers don't last in the spy game. So, Shield's best is going to train you into a spy."

Taking a seat in a empty chair, the soldier meet Amelia's eye with confusion. "But Steve's-"

"Was trained in gymnastics and martial arts, and has years of experience in the field." Amelia straightened out her dress. "I'm not saying that you are not a good fighter or anything... It's just that the Marines' combat skills are not to Shield's standards."

"I'm sure there's a compliment somewhere in that sentence..." Lydia smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But only my combat skills, right?"

The doctor chewed her lip and shrugged. "We are required to at least test you on your aim; ranging from knife throwing to archery. Its only a precaution really, in your case."

Nodding, Lydia stood up from the chair. "So when do I start?"

"Right now..."

0000

Amelia and Steve had relieved the four bodyguards and escorted the soldier to the lower levels, were the gym was awaiting them. The soldier stood behind the couple and couldn't help but study them.

Every once and awhile the two would brush hands, hooking their pinkies and letting go in the next second. Shield must have a policy about public displays of affections, but Lydia was honestly surprised that they could keep their hands off each other for so long.

It was obvious that they have been recently married... Back when Lydia and her husband first got married, it seemed that they always needed to touch. It made the soldier's heart ache when she thought about Jared.

The elevator dinged and Amelia smiled at Lydia. "There are actually three people you are going to meet..." She walked out of the elevator and towards a man wearing a suit, watching two people spare on the mats. Amelia tapped his shoulder and when he he turned; the man grinned and the two embraced.

Steve looked over at the soldier. "Go ahead. I have to go, uh... Study."

Lydia nodded and exited the elevator, just as the doctor turned to her with a smile and signaled her to come over. The soldier complied and walked to join Amelia's side while the suited man next to her studied her her closely. "Lydia, this is Phil Coulson. I hope you two will be able to get along because you are going to be with each other a lot."

"Lydia Osborn," She stuck her hand out, standing as though she was meeting a high ranking general; still holding onto the tablet that Amelia gave her "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

Phil took the woman's hand and shook it firmly. "Amy told me a little about you... Glad for you to join the team."

"Team?"

"Hawkeye and Black Widow." Amelia pointed to the two sparring on the mat, smirking slightly at the two. "A.k.a Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff."

Clint and Natasha stopped sparring once they heard their names, looking at the three people watching them. Barton smirked when he saw the blonde wearing neon pink bootie shorts, enjoying the view of the toned legs.

"Keep dreamin, Clint." Natasha shook her head, walking past him and up the stairs; Hawkeye following behind.

Barton was the first to smile, while Natasha just watched the newcomer with cold, analyzing eyes. But before he could say anything, the woman's voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"How old are you?"

Lydia was shocked by the question, but answered calmly. "Thirty-eight... Why do you ask?"  
"No reason," Natasha shrugged, giving a side glance to her partner; who only smirked at her.

"Anyway, you are going to whip Lydia into shape." The doctor grinned, moving her long hair to her back. Then she looked at her watch and sighed. "Well, I have to go to a meeting with ..."

Amelia simply strutted back to the elevator and pushed the button, then climbed on; without a single wave to the four.

"You don't look thirty-eight." Coulson said, looking at Lydia with a small smile.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, looking down at herself then looked between the three. "How old do I look?"

The agent shrugged. "Twenty."

"Keep saying stuff like that and I might swoon, Mr. Coulson." Lydia laughed. It seemed that this was the first time she really laughed ever since Jared died. Looking towards Clint and Natasha, the soldier shifted the tablet in her hands. "So, where do we start?"

"With me." Black Widow stated, turning on her heel and walked back to the mats.

Watching her walk, the soldier sighed and held out the tablet to Coulson. "Watch that for me?"

Before he could answer, Lydia walked after the spy.

"Good luck!" Barton called after her.

 **SOOO? What do you think? And what do you think I should pair Lydia with? Clint, Phil or Bruce?**

 **And just to clarify? Amelia is like the head honcho at Shield, she knows** ** _everything_** **and usually gets the last vote to any plans.**

 **Any more questions? I would LOVE to answer them!**

 **And you can follow my on my tumblr to get some new insight of my OCS! Just go to my pofile and you will find all the information there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The long awaited next chapter! And I think I've decided who Lydia is going to end up with, but im not telling! ;) Anyway, i have created a tumblr for my fanfiction, you can find the name on my profile! Have fun!**

Two months had passed and Natasha had labeled Lydia as a high intelligent _spy._ She was honestly surprised how fast the soldier caught on, even more surprising? She was as good as a shooter as Clint. But once the two months were over? Amelia kidnapped Lydia and started to morph her into her replacement.

And if she was being truly honest? Natasha liked Lydia. She was easy to get along with, though she did have things she refused to tell anyone; Lydia was one of the special people that Natasha called her friends. And it seemed that Clint and Phil took a liking to her as well, especially Barton.

It seemed that every weekend they would go out for drinks and always talking with one another. Then there was Phil... He and Lydia would have casual conversations and the soldier would always tease him, even _flirt._

But ever since Amelia had taken the soldier under her wing, Lydia barely was around. And if they did see her? She was running around doing something for Amelia, too busy to talk or go out for drinks.

Clint was finally fed up, he rode up the elevator; not even giving the stars a glance and straight to Lydia's new office. He missed his friend and wanted to know what was going on. As he opened the door, he was ready to yell at her; but stopped when he saw her leaning over her desk, asleep.

She was still in her dark purple dress, though her heels was kicked to the corner of the office. She had her short hair artistically put up and was breathing softly.

It was obvious that she has been here all night... Doing what? Clint didn't know and knowing Amelia? It was most likely above his security clearance.

Walking behind the soldier, Barton placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her. He was trying to be nice, but what happened next surprised him and he wasn't easily surprised.

Lydia gasped awake, not wasting a moment to grab the man's hand: twisting it and slamming him against the desk. The soldier was breathing heavily, not even knowing she had her knee pinned to Clint's back causing his breathing to come out as groans.

"Lydia!" He called, trying to snap her out of it. "It's me! Clint Barton!"

Taking a slower, calming breath, the soldier let go of Clint and took several steps back; trying to calm down. "I-I'm so sorry, Clint, I-I... I haven't had an attack like that in two years, I'm so sorry."

Getting off the desk, the archer turned to her and shook his head. "It's okay! I get, it's okay... Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She swallowed, leaning against the wall. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, to be honest?" He laughed nervously, shifting on his feet. "I was going to yell at you for not talking to us in the Strike Force anymore..."

Lydia blinked, mouth gaping and blinked again. "I guess I've just been busy... When I start things, I just have to finish them as quickly as I can. That's probably why I graduated High school so early... Anyway, I'm sorry for ignoring you. How about we go get drinks now?"

"Actually I'm leaving tomorrow for a long extended assignment-"

"The tesseract, of course." Lydia cut him off, nodding. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I forgot about that."

Clint watched her for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Did Amelia tell you about it?"

Shaking her head, the soldier picked up her shoes and put them on. "No, she hasn't been here all week... Off with her husband in New York."

"And she left you in charge?" The archer raised an eyebrow. "That's a scary thought."

She shrugged, taking a few steps closer towards Clint. "She said something about it being my trail stage? Anyway... After this week? I'll be able to relax more and finally have time to visit my-" Lydia stopped herself before finishing her sentence. She cleared her throat and looked away from Clint. "My sister."

Clint didn't question the hesitation to finish the question, he knew that everyone at Shield had their own secrets that they preferred to be left alone; even he did... Three precious secrets.

The archer smiled. "So, how do you feel about Denny's?"

"I could eat," She smiled back, walking out of the office first; but not before turning and grabbing her tablet.

Not once has Clint seen Lydia without that tablet... She treated it more like the first addition of the Holy Bible than a standard addition Shield tablet.

The two walked quietly, not needing to talk, comfortable in their own silence. As they gotten to the garage, it was decided that Lydia would drive since the archer let Natasha take his car; for what? The soldier didn't want to know.

Clint watched as Lydia drive... She had the radio on and was singing casually to the song. He thought that she looked out of place in a dress and heels, he thought that she looked better in her active wear she had on the first day they met.

"I started wearing them because Amelia has a dress code for the office," Lydia answered, her eyes not leaving the road.

Clint didn't even realize that he said that out loud, so he laughed. "I'm assuming you're going to change it when you replace her?"

"You bet your ass!" She laughed, turning on her blinker. "I had to buy _new_ dresses because of her! I would like to return to my bootie shorts and tank tops, they are far more comfortable than these heels."

Laughing, the archer grinned. "So, once you have your schedule normal, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged. "There's one thing I have to do before anything else, but after that? I think I'll catch up on some shows and relax a little... What do you do on your free time?"  
"Train, read and the occasionally show." He answered simply. "Travel."

He left out _where_ exactly he would travel on his days off, but he felt that Lydia didn't need to know that aspect of his life yet...

Turning into the Denny's parking lot, the soldier parked and turned to Clint. She was about to say something when her phone bursted to life, playing 'You are My Sunshine'. Lydia jumped and reached for her purse and brought out her phone. "Sarah? Why are you calling me at this hour?"

Clint watched her talk on the phone, it was a few seconds before she replied.

"Okay,give them the phone..." Lydia waited, then her face broke out into a wide grin. "Hey, honey," She paused for a moment before she sighed and started to undo her hair. "Okay, okay...Don't worry, I'll come see you soon and we will have the whole day to do whatever you want... I promised, goodnight, I love you too." She hung up with a smile still on her face.

Clearing his throat, the soldier jumped; causing Clint to laugh. "So, who was that?"  
"Maybe I'll tell you someday, but no today." She turned the key of the car and got out of the car, carrying her purse with her.

Clint followed behind, putting the telephone call to the back of his head.

They were given a booth and they took either side and looked over their menus. Lydia was the first to order; fried steak and Dr. Pepper, while Clint ordered pancakes.

While they waited, the archer couldn't help but look at Lydia... She wasn't strikingly beautiful like Amelia, she was more natural... Real. Her glasses just seemed to add to that. After two months of knowing each other, Clint found that he could easily trust her like he trusted Natasha.

Suddenly Clint found himself thinking back to the phone call again... He wondered if she had a secret boyfriend of something that she didn't want anyone to know about or maybe it was just her sister calling/

"You're staring," Lydia stated, looking out the window.

Rolling his eyes, Clint leaned back in the booth and draped an arm on the back. "I'm admiring."

She laughed and ran a hand through her loose hair. "Nothing really to admire, I'm not Amelia."

"Eh, if you say so." The archer shrugged, seeing the waitress bring their drinks over. "So, how much do you know about my reassignment tomorrow?"

Taking a long drink of her Dr. Pepper, Lydia grimaced and she nervously laughed. "I was actually the one to refer you... Fury agreed and viola! You have a body guarding job for an alien cube."

"I hate you so much right now," Clint replied flatly, give his friend a dead stare.

Lydia knew how much he disliked being cooped up in one place for too long, especially if that place was underground where there are minimum escape routes.

"Natasha is already committed to another mission, Coulson was needed elsewhere; which is completely classified at the moment so that left you for my first choice..." The sniper sighed, running a hand through her hair and put her feet up on the other bench. "My second was Sitwell and he annoys me, so I gave him the 0-8-4 in Cuba while you get to sit comfortably in a corner of a dark room."

Pouting slightly, the archer huffed and looked out the window. "That doesn't make me feel better..."

Lydia shrugged, taking a sip out of her drink and gave him a blank stare. "I wasn't hired to make you feel better, I was hired to make Shield run more functionally. So suck it up, Buttercup and deal with the cards I dealt you."

"You know, you just might be a little scarier than Amelia?" Clint laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Barton." The soldier winked, swirling her straw in her soda.

He laughed, putting his feet on the opposite bench like Lydia did. "But, honestly, I thought I was going to be done with weird alien stuff after New Mexico."

"Highly doubtful."

It wasn't long after that that they two Shield operatives received their food. They ate quickly and left the correct amount of money for the bill, and and made their way back to Lydia's car.

They didn't talk on the drive to Clint's apartment, neither was any phone call from the mysterious family member... It was just silent and nothing more.

When Lydia finally got back to her apartment, she took her time taking off her clothes and taking a shower, rinsing off the day's hard work.

Once she was done, Lydia put on a loose tank top and some pajama shorts and walked into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine... Then she sat on the couch; staring at the carefully wrapped box on top of her coffee table with the name; Jared written on the card that was taped on it. She took of sip of wine every time she looked away from the box and pretty soon the glass was empty, but before she fell asleep on the couch...

The sniper looked up at a completely separate group of photos that were completely opposite of the ones of her and her dead husband, only this time they were replaced by a boy with green eyes.

0000

It was her day off, walking around Time Square, holding the hand of the same green eyed boy when Lydia got the call from Coulson. She was hoping that nothing major would happen on her first day off, but luck had never been on the sniper's side...

So when she answered her phone, there was no hello or a smile; only "You and Natasha are going to Calcutta."

 **I know it's short! But the next chapter will be longer! So tell me what you think and make sure to checkout my tumblr (username on my profile)**


End file.
